High-pressure sensors, including hermetically sealed pressure sensors, have found utility in a number of different applications. For example, high-pressure sensors are often employed in the area of automotive controls to obtain a measurement of certain pressure parameters such as engine oil pressure, transmission fluid pressure or brake pressure. High-pressure applications generally utilize an integral stainless steel housing and pressure port, which attaches to the pressure vessel by a threaded fitting, for example.
There currently exists a large demand for low cost hermetic pressure sensors for automotive, industrial, and other applications. One of the problems with conventional pressure sensors, particularly those involving the use of piezoelectric components, is that such devices are expensive to produce and subject to errors based on inaccurately combined sensor components.
The pressure sensor systems and methods described herein therefore overcome the aforementioned problems by providing an efficient methodology and system for creating a low cost hermetic pressure sensor, which can be efficiently fabricated at a low cost for automotive, industrial, and other applications.